


I need Your Help

by SawamurafortheSoul



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawamurafortheSoul/pseuds/SawamurafortheSoul
Summary: Sometimes it's ok to rely on your Mom's boyfriend for help.
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	I need Your Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this fic is completely self indulgent - this thought was buzzing around my head after the Quinceañera episode in season 4, I thought the moment were he helped Emma out were completely adorable. 
> 
> This is my first fic ever for this show (which I completely binge watched in the last two ish weeks).
> 
> Inspired after something that happened to my roommates cousin at a house party   
> also sorry if the any of the phrasing is strange I'm Australian.

It was a quiet night at Sosa and technically Simms household – well the only thing making it the Simms household was that Jonah lived there with Amy and Parker and Emma. Parker was down for the night and Emma was spending the weekend at Adam’s, Amy and Jonah were tucked up in bed; Amy passed out her phone displaying the level of candy crush she hadn’t finished, and Jonah was blearily watching a re-run of Blackfish on TV. Nothing like a soul-crushing documentary on the mistreatment of animals to get the weekend started, but when you pretty much worked like clockwork it didn’t matter. Jonah turned off the tv and settled into bed, practically asleep when his phone rang. Frightened he picked up the phone, who would be calling him at 10 p.m.?

  
“Oh my God, Sarah passed out in a gutter and I don’t know what to do! You can’t tell my parents.!” Emma blurted out on the other side of the line panicking about her friend’s current state.

  
“Emma?” Jonah asked confused.

  
“Duh who else would it be, what do I do?” Emma asked in the background he could hear another voice most likely Ally who didn’t sound very sober.

  
“Hold on Emma, I’ll be right there ok? Where are you?” Jonah asked, sounding surprisingly calm. He shot out of bed and rushed around to put clothes on, the last thing he needed tonight was for his pseudo-stepdaughter’s friends to see him partially naked. Their image of him forever solidified by the event that was Emma’s Quinceañera, partially naked Jonah didn’t need to be added to the list of ways to ruin Emma’s life. 

  
“Uhhh, I don’t know Daniel’s house?” she answered back sounding unsure of herself. 

  
“Like Daniel the senior Daniel?” He asked back slightly mortified that she was at a party definitely not meant for kids her age.

  
“Yeah, look can you please hurry I don’t want Sarah to die.” Emma quipped back, clearly unimpressed at his question.

  
“All right I’m on my way, text me the address.” He whispered into the phone as he crept through the house trying not to wake Amy or Parker.

  
“Can I send you my location?” Emma asked sounding relieved.

  
“Uh, sure that works. Go get someone to find you some water and lots of it ok?” He instructed her as he started the car, in the background he could hear Emma reciting what he said with an extra emphasis on water and not booze.

  
His phone pinged with a notification from Emma, after the ping the phone hung up. Either Emma’s phone died, or she wanted to stop talking to him, most probably the phone died he thought.

  
After a quick stop at a gas station for a bucket and several bottles of water, Gatorade, and some snacks. He pulled in at the house directly opposite of Daniel’s, the only indication that a party was happening was a couple of teenagers lurking and the music playing. In front was a trio of teenage girls one passed out, one sitting, and the other pacing.

  
“Emma!” He yelled as he rushed out towards the trio.

  
“Jonah!” Emma yelled and ran toward him; she threw her arms around his waist. Taken back a little Jonah stiffened but wrapped his arms around her in return.

  
“I-I- I don’t know what to do, this is the first time and I didn’t think people actually passed out from drinking.” Emma sniffled, her chest starting to heave in panic.

  
“Hey it’s fine, she’ll be ok. She’ll come around, let’s get you guys something to eat and drink alright?” He shushed her, holding her close hopefully comforting her.

  
After taking a moment to collect herself they gathered up a partially awake Sarah and rounded her up into the backseat of the car and helped Ally slide into the seat next to her. After making sure all the girls were ok and equipped with water and Gatorade, he started the car and took off to get the girls home; safe.

“So how did you even end up at that party?” Jonah asked Emma as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music playing softly.

  
“I told Dad that I was going to hang out at the mall and then watch a movie with Sarah and Ally. Then we took an Uber to the party duh.” Emma pointed out as if it was the most obvious answer. To any other person, it would have been obvious, but to Jonah who was the furthest thing from cool and popular, it wasn’t.  
His train of thought was interrupted by the awful sound of retching and the hot stench of vomit.

  
“Uhh, Mr. Emma’s Dad sir, I threw up.” Sarah giggled pointing out the obvious.

  
“Thanks for letting me know Sarah.” He grimaced looking back at her through the rear vision mirror, she was awake and seemed to be ok. He shared a look with Emma who burst out laughing at just how wild the night had been. Jonah chuckled too, he never quite thought that at 30 he would be picking up his girlfriend’s teenage daughter and friends from a party they lied to go in the middle of the night, but it’s funny how plans and dreams change, and honestly, Jonah wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
“Hey, can we stop at McDonald’s? I’m kinda hungry?” Sarah asked as she leaned over the seats almost sticking her face right in Jonah’s.

  
A couple of burgers and McNugget happy meals later the group returned home. They crept in through the house quietly and into Emma’s room most likely passing out right away. Jonah left the bucket of vomit outside, he would deal with that in the morning, he threw the remains of their midnight meal into the trash can hoping that Amy wouldn’t notice.

  
He made sure the girls were alright one last time before promptly passing out on the sofa in the lounge.

Jonah startled awake the next morning to the pressure of Parker being placed onto his chest.

  
“Thank you for looking out for Emma, I know she went to a party last night. Don’t try that again.” Amy thanked Jonah and leaned down and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok!   
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
